A Story of Four Years
by yaboicaboose69
Summary: Beacon High is probably one of the best schools out there, and Ruby finds herself discovering new things while being there. Friendship, Drama, Love, it all comes crashing into the young girl as she goes through her high school life in this story of four years


Beacon High School. Ruby waited for this moment ever since this summer, though to her disappointment, none of her friends from Signal would be joining her into the what would be her best or worst four years of her life.

"Hey get out of the way you dolt!"

Ruby turned slowly, only to face a girl roughly her height with light blue eyes, and white long hair tied into a pony tail that appeared to be on the girl's right side of her head.

"U-Um-"

"So?"

Ruby stared at the girl, she wasn't one to be very nervous but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say anything. To be honest, it wasn't really nervousness but more like fear, fear of whatever this girl might say next.

"Are you going to move?" the girl said, clearly annoyed at Ruby. The silver-eyed girl nodded quickly and stepped aside, letting the girl pass through. _Well that was... a thing, _Ruby thought as she watched this girl walk away. She shook her head to hopefully get rid of the strange feeling she now had and dusted off her uniform, a white dress shirt with a black tie, a navy-blue skirt with matching socks, and black dress shoes. She had rolled her sleeves up and untied the first few buttons on her shirt and had ditched the jacket that came with the uniform since Ruby decided it would make her look weird for some reason. Picking up her bag, Ruby walked towards the school, admiring how large it was. There were four buildings on the campus, two on each side of the main building: the First and the Second Years buildings on the left side and the Third and Fourth Years buildings on the right side. The courtyard was large enough to hold probably a thousand people, behind the school was the track field, football field, baseball field, and basketball courts as well as a general area where students could spend their time between classes or during lunch. All-in-all, Beacon was a very large school.

Walking into the First Years' building, Ruby mafe her way from the lobby, where other students left their belongings in favour of what they would need for the day.

"You again?"

Ruby once again found herself face-to-face with the girl from earlier.

"You're a First Year?"

"Yes," the girl said as she left her stuff on the locker next to Ruby's. "It appears I have my locker next to yours, as well as your class."

"1B?"

"Indeed." The girl said. She stuck out her hand and looked the other way. Ruby nervously took her hand and shook it, "I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

"Ruby Rose." Ruby responded, flashing the girl a smile. The two walked towards their class, with Ruby trying to at least strike a conversation with Weiss, who was only nodding. The two girls arrived at their class, after about five minutes of walking since it so happened their class was at the end of the hallway. It was rather small and what would normally be a white-board at the front, was replaced by the newer touch-boards. Ruby decided to take a seat in the back next to a window while Weiss opted for a seat at the front.

"Ugh I swear to god! Being the only one from my group here is not so great!"

A boy with blonde hair plopped down on the seat next to hers.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked him. The boy turned to face her, "Not really. I was kind of expecting to be here with the guys but I guess it really isn't working ou- Ruby?"

Ruby leaned towards the window as the blonde came closer towards her. "Y-Yes?" she answered nervously.

"Ruby Rose from Mrs. Branwen's class?!"

"A-And you are?"

"Jaune! Jaune Arc remember me?!"he said rather loudly. Ruby took a moment to remember the name, however nothing seemed to ring the bell.

"Vomit Boy?" Jaune grimaced as he mentioned the name in a last-ditch effort.

"OH! Yeah you sat in the back behind Velvet!" Ruby exclaimed. "What're you doing here at Beacon? You seem more of a... Haven type of guy."

"Nah, I ended up here at Beacon since my mom kind of messed up my transcripts. She put in Beacon instead of Haven so from today onwards, I'll be taking the train here. What about you? Where's Yang?"

Ruby's eyes suddenly widened, _oh no I forgot to meet Yang at the gates! she's gonna kill me when I get home! _

"Um, Ruby?" Jaune asked, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yang is probably in class..." she said, still thinking of what might happen to her after school. "Oh and I um, well the plan WAS to be here with the girls too but um... I guess that didn't work out so well."

"You and me both man!"

A woman with blonde hair and glasses walked inside the classroom, sliding the door shut. "Hello class. I am Mrs. Goodwitch. I will be your teacher for this year and I hope each of you will get to know each other, a lot of the assignments here will be done as a group. Now, I want you all to fill in Ice-Breaker sheets and get to know at least a couple of people, I know how daunting it can be to suddenly be in a class filled with people you've never seen before. And please be civil."

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed Beacon Romance, and I hope that you'll enjoy this little story I have for you all. This won't be as serious as other high school AU's but there will be a _few_ serious moments here and there because c'mon, what's high school without drama amirite? (._.) **


End file.
